Christmas (2016) - Ships
These ships were available during the Christmas event in 2016 (Nov 29th, 2016 - Jan 20th, 2017). Mistletoe Ship from the Christmas 2016 event. Silent Night This ship is named after one of the most popular Christmas carols, The Silent Night composed by Franz Xaver Gruber to lyrics by Joseph Mohr. The song was first performed on Christmas Eve 1818 at St Nicholas Parish Church in Oberndorf, in present-day Austria. Comet This Christmas ship bears the name of one of Santa Claus's reindeer. The names of the remaining seven reindeer are: Dancer, Prancer, Vixen, Dasher, Cupid, Dunder, and Blixem. The names are based on those used in the poem "A Visit from St. Nicholas" by Clement C. Moore published 1823. Winter's Eve Ship from the Christmas 2016 event. Ice Coat Ship from the Christmas 2016 event. Cupid This Christmas ship bears the name of one of Santa Claus's reindeer. The names of the remaining seven reindeer are: Dancer, Prancer, Vixen, Comet, Dasher, Dunder, and Blixem. The names are based on those used in the poem "A Visit from St. Nicholas" by Clement C. Moore published 1823. Snowstorm Ship from the Christmas 2016 event. Snowflake Ship from the Christmas 2016 event. Gingerbread Ship from the Christmas 2016 event. Three Kings Ship from the Christmas 2016 event. HMS Grinch Ship from the Christmas 2016 event. Northwind Ship from the Christmas 2016 event. SS Little Donkey SS Little Donkey is a steamer named after a popular Christmas carol, written by English songwriter Eric Boswell in 1959. It describes the journey by Mary the mother of Jesus to Bethlehem on a donkey. 1) |museum=80000 |upg=5 |gem=750 |cr=130 |cap=91 |xp=100000 |last=y}} Christmas Star Ship from the Christmas 2016 event. Dunder This Christmas ship bears the name of one of Santa Claus's reindeer. The names of the remaining seven reindeer are: Dancer, Prancer, Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Dasher, and Blixem. The names are based on those used in the poem "A Visit from St. Nicholas" by Clement C. Moore published 1823. SS Jingle Bells SS Jingle Bells is named after the well-known American song "Jingle Bells". It was written by James Lord Pierpont and published under the title "One Horse Open Sleigh" in the autumn of 1857. Originally it was not connected to the Christmas season. 1) |museum=207000 |upg=1 |cr=80 |cap=35 |xp=70000 |u1=1080000 |m1=coin |u2=240000 |m2=wood |u3=2500 |m3=Ctree}} Dasher This Christmas ship bears the name of one of Santa Claus's reindeer. The names of the remaining seven reindeer are: Dancer, Prancer, Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Dunder, and Blixem. The names are based on those used in the poem "A Visit from St. Nicholas" by Clement C. Moore published 1823. Icicle Ship from the Christmas 2016 event. Prancer This Christmas ship bears the name of one of Santa Claus's reindeer. The names of the remaining seven reindeer are: Dancer, Dasher, Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Dunder, and Blixem. The names are based on those used in the poem "A Visit from St. Nicholas" by Clement C. Moore published 1823. Blixem This Christmas ship is named after one of Santa Claus's reindeer. The names of the remaining seven reindeer are: Dancer, Prancer, Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Dunder, and Dasher. The names are based on those used in the poem "A Visit from St. Nicholas" by Clement C. Moore published 1823. Dancer This Christmas ship bears the name of one of Santa Claus's reindeer. The names of the remaining seven reindeer are: Dasher, Prancer, Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Dunder, and Blixem. The names are based on those used in the poem "A Visit from St. Nicholas" by Clement C. Moore published 1823. Nutcracker Nutcracker is named after the Russian ballet originally choreographed by Marius Petipa and Lev Ivanov with a score by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky. It was given its première at the Mariinsky Theatre in St. Petersburg on Sunday, December 18, 1892. The ballet has gained popularity since the late 1960s, and is now performed especially during the Christmas season. Frostwind Ship from the Christmas 2016 event. Rudolph The ship Rudolph is named after Santa's ninth Reindeer. The story of reindeer Rudolph is based on a popular Christmas song Rudolph the Red-nosed Reindeer by Robert Lewis May. The story was first published in 1939. Category:Event Ships